


Moving Day

by Siberianskys



Series: Trust Me [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: Prompt: Officially moving in together.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Series: Trust Me [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/182228
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51
Collections: Allbingo





	Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cotton Candy Fest in Allbingo.

"You didn't need to pick me up," Clint said. "I don't have that much stuff. It should fit in my truck."

"I wanted to," Phil said, holding Clint's face between his hands as he lost himself in Clint's blue eyes. 

"Are you sure you want me under foot all the time?" Clint asked. "I still have a couple of weeks until my lease is up. I can find a place before then."

"Do you not want to live with me?" Phil asked. 

Clint wrapped his arms around Phil's neck and kissed him slow and deep until Phil had to pull away. "Does that feel like I don't want to come home to you?"

"Let's go," Phil said, pulling Clint through his apartment door as Clint stopped to grab his duffel bag and lock the door behind them. 

"I know I don't have much, but we still need--" Clint started.

"I have a surprise for you," Phil said. "I want to make it official. I can bring you back in the morning and help you finish packing and moving."

"Lead on," Clint said, following Phil down the sidewalk toward Lola, their hands clasped together.

Phil opened Lola's passenger door and held it open for Clint whispering, "I love you," into his ear. 

"I know," Clint said, smirking.

Closing the door for Clint, Phil leaned over and ruffled his hair. "Behave," he said. 

"That's no fun," Clint said. 

"Do you want your present?" Phil asked. 

Clint nodded vigorously. 

"In the glove compartment," Phil said, walking around the hood and climbing into the driver's seat. 

Clint opened the jewelry box as Phil pulled Lola into traffic. A smile lit his face. A door key hung from an amethyst key chain in the shape of an arrow. Phil knew him so well, Clint thought.


End file.
